All The Small Things
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: She kept coming to see him, now if he would only get that she did it for a reason.


Own nothing

* * *

"What's up doc?" Darcy asked as she walked into med bay and hopping onto one of the medical beds.

Dr. Leonard McCoy looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you ill Miss Lewis?"

"No." She stated.

"Then why are you here?" He asked her. He was curious, because it was early morning; most of the medical staff was asleep except for a few who were helping other patients.

"You know that saying?" She asked. "The one about an apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"I am aware of the saying." He stated.

"So, what if I don't like apples?" Darcy asked.

"Then eat an orange, their good for vitamin C and you can fight of scurvy with it."

"What if I don't like oranges either?" She asked him.

He stared at her for a moment and sighed. "Darcy, I saw you eat an orange the other day, so I know you like them." He stopped and thought for a moment. "You ate an apple at dinner yesterday too, so I know you like them."

"You're right, I lied."

"Why are you really here?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "What if I don't want to keep the doctor away?" she asked him before jumping off the medical bed and heading to the door. "See you at breakfast Dr. McCoy."

* * *

"So why do they call you Bones?" She asked him one day.

He looked up at her and sighed. "Because my wife left me with nothing, but my bones." She scrunched up her nose at that and sighed. "Was that what you wanted to know?"

"Honestly, I was hoping it was something really sexual." She sighed. "I'm greatly disappointed now."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you're not related to Kirk?"

"God I hope not." Her face paled a little. "Or what happened last week would be very gross."

He frowned. "Did you two have sex last week?"

She startled before laughing. "Oh God no, I was joking." She calmed down a bit from laughing. "Besides, he isn't my type." She gave him a wink. "I like Doctors."

* * *

"Alright Doc, if you do not take time to eat I will be force to sit on your lap and force feed you." She warned him as she sat the plate down on his desk. "Captain Kirk said whatever it takes."

McCoy looked up from his paperwork to stare at her. "I think you sitting on my lap would benefit you more."

"Hey sir." Darcy leaned forward. "This is a two way-street, if you are not interested let me know now."

He blushed. "I meant…" He sighed. "So what's for lunch?"

Darcy sighed and pushed the plate over to him. "Mystery meat and what looks like mac & cheese." She saw him grimace. "This is why I brought you a sandwich." She held up the small baggy. "Just be glad that had stopped to refuel at a human colony last week and I stocked up on some home favorites." She handed him a turkey sandwich.

He smiled at her as he took a bite. "God this is delicious."

Darcy snorted. "God doesn't make then half as good as I do."

He swallowed his mouthful and laughed. "No, he does not."

"I got to say, I'm sad I don't get to sit on your lap."

"Who says you can't?" He asked her.

She arched an eyebrow, staring into his eyes. "Are you sure you want go there Doc?"

"How about we discuss it over a drink?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

"It's just a scratch." Darcy whispered as he tended to her arm. She had gone down with an away team to help out and ended up getting hurt when they were attacked. "I'm fine, really."

He stopped and stared at her angrily. "You were shot in the arm, Darcy."

She rolled her eyes and held up her arm. "Look, it's only a flesh wound." She stated, sighing knowing he wouldn't get the reference. "It just grazed me, okay, Kirk was making it seem like it was a big deal when were out in the field."

"You're going to have scars because of it." He explained.

"Cool, chicks dig battle scars." She rolled her eyes. "Are you upset because I went out and got hurt, or are you just being a good doctor and worried about me?"

He remained silent as he finished bandaging her arm, glancing around to see that no one was looking before he turned to face her. He tipped her head and crashed his lips to hers'. Darcy was shocked for a whole second before she raised her arms. Her injured one hurt too much to raise high enough to wrap around his neck; it caused her to hiss in pain. "See, I told you." McCoy stated as he pulled away. "It hurts you. You need to be on sick leave until the pain levitates."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "We were having a moment there. The kind of moment that I've been waiting for months for you to come around too and you are ruining it." She glared at him.

He glared back at her. "Get better and we could try for a few more moments."

She rolled her eyes again. "It's only a flesh wound." She quoted again as he walked away to help other patients.

* * *

One day Darcy had had enough. She walked up to Captain Kirk and waited until he was finished talking to Sock before she approached him. "Captain, can I speak to you about a private matter?"

He frowned and nodded and they walked down the hall together. "How can I help you Miss Lewis?"

"I need you to order Dr. McCoy to his room so I can have sex with him." She stated quietly.

Kirk snorted a laughed and stared at her. "I've noticed the attraction between you and Bones."

"Well, I would like it to be more and I know he feels the same, but he won't do anything about it."

Kirk smirked. "Let me see what I can do." He promised and left her alone.

* * *

Dr. McCoy eyes Darcy as she entered his room. "I find it curious that while I have been trapped in here for the last three hours, not able to get out and Kirk saying no one can get it, you did."

She smiled and walked over to him. "I asked for a favor."

McCoy raised an eyebrow at her. "You asked Kirk to do this? Why?"

Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "You really want to ask why?"

It took him a minute before it dawned on him and he smirked. "No, I can figure that out." He pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips.


End file.
